


一台低俗戏剧（La Mala Educación）

by shioham



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 05:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shioham/pseuds/shioham
Summary: 幕布拉开，煤气灯啪地一声。灯亮。两个男人站在舞台正中间。他们一个黑色头发，褐色皮肤，有一双青橄榄那样的眼睛。他满脸泪水，带着一种既愤怒又悲伤的神色。“你为什么要生气？”他问另一个男人。“你欺骗了我。”被他拉着手臂的男人说。他一头金发，雪白皮肤，蓝眼睛里兼具艺术家的柔美和冷峻。“你欺骗了我。”“我没有欺骗你！”黑色头发的男人变得激动了起来。他提高了声音，“你从一开始就知道我不是他，这怎么能叫欺骗？”金发男人没有说话。煤气灯啪地一声。灯灭。--灯亮。这回灯是灰白色的，舞台上的物体变得难辩颜色，看起来甚至是黑白的。这种画面看起来像是回忆。两个十岁出头的男孩站在舞台中央。“加里奥神父把我开除了。”浅色头发的那个说。他的头发在正常灯光下可能是金色的。“我明天就要走了。”另一个男孩拉住他的手。他的头发是深色的，在这灯光下黑得像墨汁一样。“不要忘了我们的故事。”他说，“你说过你有一天会成为一个导演。不要忘了我们的故事——把它讲给别人听。”金发男孩反握住他的手腕，把他拉向自己。两个孩子紧紧拥抱。“我不会忘记你的故事。”他说，“我不会忘了的，裘奥。”灯灭。





	一台低俗戏剧（La Mala Educación）

-灵感来自阿莫多瓦电影《不良教育》，和原作情节有出入。

-CP为法西+法葡，法西为主要叙事线。其中葡萄的名字使用“裘奥（Joao）”一称。

-内含与他人的非自愿儿童xxw，异装癖/跨性别，药物成瘾等元素，可能引起不快。

-又名一个业余票友的编灯作品。

\--

《一台低俗戏剧》

 

幕布拉开，煤气灯啪地一声。灯亮。  
两个男人站在舞台正中间。他们一个黑色头发，褐色皮肤，有一双青橄榄那样的眼睛。他满脸泪水，带着一种既愤怒又悲伤的神色。  
“你为什么要生气？”他问另一个男人。  
“你欺骗了我。”被他拉着手臂的男人说。他一头金发，雪白皮肤，蓝眼睛里兼具艺术家的柔美和冷峻。“你欺骗了我。”  
“我没有欺骗你！”黑色头发的男人变得激动了起来。他提高了声音，“你从一开始就知道我不是他，这怎么能叫欺骗？”  
金发男人没有说话。  
煤气灯啪地一声。灯灭。

\--  
灯亮。这回灯是灰白色的，舞台上的物体变得难辩颜色，看起来甚至是黑白的。这种画面看起来像是回忆。  
两个十岁出头的男孩站在舞台中央。  
“加里奥神父把我开除了。”浅色头发的那个说。他的头发在正常灯光下可能是金色的。“我明天就要走了。”  
另一个男孩拉住他的手。他的头发是深色的，在这灯光下黑得像墨汁一样。  
“不要忘了我们的故事。”他说，“你说过你有一天会成为一个导演。不要忘了我们的故事——把它讲给别人听。”  
金发男孩反握住他的手腕，把他拉向自己。两个孩子紧紧拥抱。  
“我不会忘记你的故事。”他说，“我不会忘了的，裘奥。”  
灯灭。

\--  
灯亮。这次灯光看起来很明亮、平和。开头那个金发男人坐在一张书桌后面，正在看一摞钉在一起的纸。他身后的墙壁上贴着一些老电影的海报，窗台上摆着一盆月季花。  
门铃声。男人站起来，走过去打开了门。  
开头那个黑色头发的男人站在门外。他穿着一件黑色的针织衫、一条磨破了边的牛仔裤和黑色靴子。他看上去年轻、热情、富有魅力但有些羞涩拘谨。  
“嗨。”他说，冲金发男人露出他的牙齿。  
“嗨。”金发男人说，眯起眼睛，“你是……”  
“……裘奥。”年轻男人说，声音很快，好像说出这个名字就让他紧张似的。“我是裘奥。弗朗西斯，你还记得我吧？你看了我寄给你的剧本了吗？你叫我来是因为你喜欢它吗？我知道你会喜欢它的！”  
“……裘奥。”金发男人说，打量着年轻人。“你是说，你是裘奥？”  
“当然！……当然了，弗朗西斯，你认不出我了吗？”年轻人说，看上去想要给弗朗西斯一个拥抱但是不确定该不该那么做。他摸了摸自己的鼻子，“我知道我们分别有二十多年了。你变老了，弗朗西斯。我比你好一些——我原本就比你小一点儿，再加上我这些年都在学跳舞——而且没留胡子。”  
弗朗西斯看着他。他看着弗朗西斯。  
“进来吧。”最后弗朗西斯说，露出一个笑容。他带着年轻人走进房间，让他坐在自己对面。“裘奥。我喜欢这个剧本。我想拍它。”  
“真的？！”年轻人惊喜地喊道，他刚坐下去、就又跳了起来。随后他看上去好像有点不好意思似的，很快又坐回了椅子上。  
“它是你的。”他兴奋地说，“这个剧本就是给你的。我就知道你会喜欢它的！毕竟这就是在我们的故事的基础上写出来的。我记得——你还记得吧？你说你有天要拍我们的故事。”  
弗朗西斯看着他。过了有半分钟，笑着冲他摇了摇头。  
“我喜欢这个故事。你说的没错。但是请原谅我必须要说——我不能像你在信里要求的那样，让你来做主演。你不能演‘裘奥’——这个剧本里的‘裘奥’。”  
黑发青年愣住了。  
“为什么？”他说，“可这就是我的故事！我就是裘奥呀——为什么我不能演他？”  
金发男人还是摇头。  
“不行。”他说，“如果你愿意，你甚至可以演‘弗朗西斯’——但是你不能演‘裘奥’。”他停顿了一会儿，上下打量着对面的年轻人，又低头翻了翻剧本。“这剧本讲的是两个在天主教学校相知的男孩，一个遭受了管理神父的性【//】侵、另一个因为扬言要告发而被开除。他们分别后，被开除的成了电影导演，遭侵犯的穷困潦倒，在童年经历带来的自我认知混乱下成了变装皇后酒吧的歌手——然后他们相遇。我喜欢这个故事，但你哪里像是一个靠在酒吧做变装皇后表演维生的男人？即使你在剧本里把自己想象成那样——你也不是。”  
黑发青年不说话了。他咬着自己的下嘴唇，看上去有些恼火。  
“……我一直在学跳舞。”他说，“我从那所……那所天主教学校毕业后就一直在学跳舞了。弗朗西斯。求你了，我一定要演。这个剧本只能我来演。你明白吗？只能我来演。”  
他看着弗朗西斯。弗朗西斯看着他。  
“好吧。”弗朗西斯叹了口气，看上去既无奈又好像饶有兴趣。“你确定你要演？”  
“我一定要演。”年轻人说。  
弗朗西斯看着他。他把那一摞剧本递给年轻人。  
“给你一周时间。”他说，“一周后成为剧本里的变装皇后来找我。”  
年轻人露出了一个灿烂的笑容。他接过剧本就跑了出去，弗朗西斯看着他的背影。  
灯光慢慢转暗。

\--  
灯亮。  
一个带着粉色假发的歌手站在舞台的一侧。歌手画着浓妆，穿着一条紧身的曳地长裙，看上去风情万种。但歌声响起来时，便能发现他其实是个男人。  
灯光照亮的范围增加了。先前自称“裘奥”的年轻人坐在一张酒吧的高脚凳上，痴迷地看着台上的变装歌手。他手里拿着一个笔记本，不时低下头快速地记着什么。  
再远一点，弗朗西斯坐在暗处的一张椅子上。他撑着下巴，饶有兴趣地观察着奋笔疾书的青年。

舞台的另一半也亮了起来，不过是那种灰白色的回忆灯光。  
一排穿着唱诗班礼服的小男孩站在那灯光下。先前那两个小男孩分别站在队伍的两侧。  
金发男孩探出头去，隔着人群寻找那个黑发男孩，冲他露出一个灿烂的笑容。黑发男孩也冲他微微一笑，看起来有些腼腆、但是非常快乐。  
不远处，一个穿着神父的黑色长袍的男人默默地注视着他们。  
整个舞台慢慢变暗。

\--  
啪。  
一束粉红色的单点灯光在黑暗的舞台一侧亮起。  
一个身材修长的歌手站在灯光下。歌手戴着长及腰际、蓬松卷曲的黑色假发，大红色的曳地鱼尾裙紧紧贴合着他的身体，布料上缀满亮片，让这身打扮看起来足够廉价又十足珠光宝气。歌手光滑的褐色脊背裸露在空气中，相同颜色的修长臂膀优雅地伸出，上面覆盖着一层紧致而线条优美的肌肉——这的确是一只男人的手臂。歌手转过身来面对着观众。在他浓重的黑色眼线和脸颊上的金粉之间，一双青橄榄那样的眼睛在灯光下隐秘地发亮。他抬起一只手来，用拇指和中指轻轻搭在面前的黑色话筒上，姿态之轻柔、仿佛是捏着一支玫瑰花。他张开他被深红色唇膏和金粉覆盖的嘴唇：

Quand il me prend dans ses bras  
当他将我拥入怀中  
Qu'il me parle tout bas  
低声与我絮语  
Je vois la vie en rose  
我看见玫瑰色的人生

随着歌声，舞台的其他部分开始亮起。在变装歌手的这一侧，一台摄影机出现在灯光下，正不停地转动着，发出有规律的响声。弗朗西斯坐在摄影机之后，他的鼻梁上架着一副眼镜，一只腿搭在另一只腿上，手肘撑着膝盖、手指抵着下巴，出神地注视着摄影机前的歌者，不知在思考些什么。  
在舞台的另一侧，一架男生宿舍的床铺出现在灰白色的灯光中。两个男孩并排趴在同一张床铺上，一台老式唱片机在床铺旁边的柜子上旋转着。背景中男歌者的声音慢慢淡去、被唱片机播出的女性声线取代。

ll me dit des mots d’amour  
他对我倾诉爱语  
Des mots de tout les jours  
每日都有无尽情话  
Et ça me fait quelques choses  
这对我来说非比寻常

“瞧，这是我从家里偷偷带来的。”那个金发男孩说，看起来非常兴奋。  
“真有你的。”黑发男孩说，看上去既赞许又有些担忧。“加里奥神父说我们不能在宿舍里……”  
“不能在宿舍里娱乐？”金发男孩说，发出一声嘲笑的嗤笑，“谁又要听他的！嘘。裘奥，认真听。”  
黑发男孩不说话了。他侧过头去，将脑袋靠在金发男孩的肩膀上。两个孩子出神地盯着缓缓转动的唱片机，两双眼睛在黑暗中闪闪发光。

ll est entré dans mon cœur  
一股幸福的暖流  
Une part de bonheur  
涌入我的心底  
Dont je connais la cause  
而我知道它来自何方  
C’est lui pour moi  
他说：你为我  
Moi pour lui  
我为了你  
Dans la vie  
在这一生中  
ll me l’a dit, l’a juré  
他这样像我起誓  
Pour la vie  
以他的生命起誓

舞台另一边，摄影机停止了转动。歌手放开了话筒，那种迷离又优雅的神情从他脸上褪去了。他将胸前的假发甩到脑后，向坐在一边的金发男人走去、把双手搭在他的肩上。  
“看呆了？”他笑着说道，看起来很得意。  
金发男人没有说话，他抬起头看着眼前的变装歌手，将双手扶在了他被红色裙子包裹的腰身上。  
“你瘦了。”他轻声说。  
“当然。”变装演员兴奋地说，“为了变得像个变装皇后，我这一周减掉了不少！怎么样？我看起来怎么样？”  
金发男人没有说话。好半天后，他才露出一个微笑。  
“光彩照人。”他笑着说，打量着对方，似乎刚刚才从表演中回过神来。他的蓝眼睛里交织着惊喜与欣赏，“光彩照人。”  
年轻演员快乐地笑了。金发男人站起来，拉起他的手，牵着他朝台下走去。  
“不过，”他突然问道，“为什么是这首歌？”  
“这难道不是我们一起听的第一张唱片么？”变装演员轻快地说道。他们的身影消失在台下。  
这一侧舞台灯光渐暗。

在舞台另一边，唱片机依然在旋转。金发男孩侧过头去，用嘴唇碰了碰沉沉入睡的黑发男孩的额头。  
啪地一声，门打开了。唱片声戛然而止。  
“你们在干什么？”先前那个神父走进房间，厉声呵斥道。“已经过了熄灯时间！波诺弗瓦先生，为什么你不在自己的床上？”  
他的声音惊醒了黑发男孩。两个孩子从床上跳了下来，光着脚站在他面前。神父看上去高大、冷酷又威严。两个男孩在他的目光下瑟缩了一下。  
“这唱片机是谁的？”他说，看上去阴晴不定。  
“我……”  
“是我的，加里奥神父。”黑发男孩抢先说道。他向前一步，把金发男孩挡在了身后。“您处罚我一个人就好。”  
中年男人打量着他。  
“很好，费尔南德斯先生。”他阴沉地说，“现在跟我去我的办公室。”  
金发男孩闻言想要说些什么，神父严厉地瞪了他一眼。  
“不想被开除就滚回你自己的床上去，波诺弗瓦先生。”他厉声说，“我不想这样的事再发生第二次。”  
宿舍的房门在金发男孩面前“啪”地一声关上。中年男人和黑发男孩消失在门后。  
整个舞台灯光变暗，只有一束灰白色单点灯光照在金发男孩身上。  
啪。灯灭了。

\--  
Quand il me prend dans ses bras  
当他将我拥入怀中  
Qu'il me parle tout bas  
低声与我絮语  
Je vois la vie en rose  
我看见玫瑰色的人生

随着清亮的童音歌声，舞台慢慢亮起。最先亮起的是舞台右前侧，灰白色的回忆灯光下，方才那个穿着睡衣的黑发男孩站在一张办公桌前，正带着谨慎、敬畏和不知所措的表情唱着歌。在办公桌的另一边，那个中年神父坐在一张木质高背椅上，一只手撑着下巴、用一种近乎病态的的专注神情注视着唱歌的男孩。  
“继续，费尔南德斯先生。”他阴郁地说，声音有一丝颤抖，似乎在压抑着什么。“把你们刚刚听的歌唱完。”  
“……是，加里奥神父。”男孩说，他瑟缩了一下，又继续开口唱道：

ll me dit des mots d’amour  
他对我倾诉爱语  
Des mots de tout les jours  
每日都有无尽情话  
Et ça me fait quelques choses  
这对我来说非比寻常

随着他的歌声，舞台的左后侧也亮了起来。一张双人床出现在淡黄色的起居室灯光下，营造出卧室的场景。床铺上一片凌乱，两个身影在其上交叠、一个骑跨在另一个的腿上。骑跨着的那个有漂亮而光滑的褐色脊背、有力的双臂和修长的脖颈——正是先前被包裹在红色亮片长裙中的那具身体。虽然两人的下半身被遮盖在铺被之下，但很容易看出他们双方均是浑身赤裸。  
实际上，除了赤身裸体之外，他们还亲密地搂在一起，一个搂着对方的腰肢、另一个捧着对方的脸，亲吻得难舍难分。无须多言，所有人都看得出发生了什么。褐色皮肤的青年扶住金发男人的肩膀，向后仰起头颅、拉长脖颈，弯曲的身体像一张拉满的弓：  
“啊、啊，啊——”

几乎就在他高亢的呻吟声响彻舞台的下一秒，灰白色灯光下的神父猛地从椅子上站了起来、快步向办公桌另一头的黑发男孩走去。就在他的手指碰到男孩肩膀的一刹那，“啪”地一声，整个舞台陷入了完全的黑暗。  
大约一分钟后，一个男孩撕裂的哭腔在黑暗中响起。  
“不要这样，加里奥神父……我不喜欢、我不喜欢……我不喜欢！”  
之后的十分钟里，整个舞台都没有再亮起。

\--  
灯光再次亮起的时候，整个场景都变得明亮非常。一台摄影机架在舞台一侧，“哗哗”地转动着，而整个舞台——包括被木板门分隔成一个个小隔间的布景——也逆时针地旋转起来。年轻的演员从舞台一侧出现，穿过相隔的一道道门，从一个布景跑入另一个布景。他在有的布景里穿着波西米亚式裙装、戴着假发还画着浓妆，对着摄影机咯咯笑着。在另一些布景里他则穿着休闲便装，和金发男人一起出现，手拉着手。他们有时怀里抱着采购的纸袋子，有时是一束鲜花。在卧室布景里，他们迫不及待地相拥着跳上床——不过这个区域很快又转过去了，只留下年轻人的笑声回荡着舞台上。  
在这明亮的布景旋转之时，舞台上方也亮了起来。一条被灰白色灯光笼罩着的吊桥出现在欢歌笑语的上空。金发和黑发的小男孩不断从吊桥两侧跑出来，在吊桥中心相遇、交谈、再匆匆分开。  
“他对你做了什么？”金发男孩大喊。  
“没什么，弗朗西斯。”黑发男孩说，“别再问了！”  
两人掉头跑开。  
“我要告发他！”他们再次跑向对方时，金发男孩愤怒地说。  
“别闹了！”黑发男孩说，“没人会相信你，而且他们会把你开除的！”  
“我才不在意！”金发男孩说。  
分开。  
“我早告诉你不要意气用事。”黑发男孩说，跑向吊桥中心，“好在他答应不开除你。”  
“你为此做了什么？”金发男孩问道，“我不需要你为此——”  
“难道你想再也见不到我？”黑发男孩说。  
分开。  
“我恨他。”金发男孩。  
“别做蠢事。”黑发男孩。  
分开。  
沉默。  
分开。  
三分钟空空荡荡的吊桥。  
两个男孩从吊桥两侧出现，慢慢地、低着头走向对方。  
“加里奥神父把我开除了。”金发男孩说，“我明天就要走了。”  
黑发男孩拉住他的手。  
“不要忘了我们的故事。”他说，“你说过你有一天会成为一个导演。不要忘了我们的故事——把它讲给别人听。”  
金发男孩反握住他的手腕，把他拉向自己。两个孩子紧紧拥抱。  
“我不会忘记你的故事。”他说，“我不会忘了的，裘奥。”  
吊桥上方的灯灭了。之后它再也没有亮起过。

与此同时，下方的舞台慢慢停止了旋转。卧室的布景缓缓定格，黑发青年倚在金发男人的怀里，看上去几乎要睡着了。  
“……这几个月的拍摄我表现得怎么样，弗朗西斯？”他嘟囔着问道，“我演的像么？好么？”  
金发男人沉默了一会儿，他注视着怀里的青年，几乎远远就能看到他蓝眼睛里的柔情。  
“你就像你自己。这样就很好。”半晌后他轻声说，用手拨开黑发青年额前的碎发，笑着低头吻了吻他。  
“睡吧，”他说，“明天就是最后一幕了。”  
灯灭了。

\--  
灯亮。一张办公桌出现在舞台中间——很容易看出来，这就是先前加里奥神父办公室中的那张。带着黑色蓬松假发、穿着一件波西米亚式连衣裙和红色皮夹克的青年人坐在办公桌前的会客椅上。一支手枪放在桌面的一角。他身后，一个象征教堂工作的巨大十字架悬垂于墙面上。在办公桌另一边，一台摄像机在“哗哗”转动着。金发的导演站在办公桌一侧，表情看上去有些烦躁——他和他的演员正在争执。  
“我不明白。”演员说，交叉着双臂坐在座椅上，“为什么你不按照我的剧本来？”  
“这个剧本有问题。”弗朗西斯说，“我们不能这样拍。”  
“这剧本有什么问题？”青年问，“裘奥走进加里奥神父的办公室，要求他给自己一大笔钱，作为永久帮他隐瞒恶行的补偿。之后他走出办公室，用这笔钱开始了新的生活，和神父永不相见——这样的结局有什么问题？”  
“这不合逻辑。”弗朗西斯说，“裘奥——剧本里的裘奥——不可能活着走出那间办公室。”  
“为什么？”青年说，“凭什么说他不可能走出那间办公室？”  
“亲爱的，”导演说道，叹了口气，“即使在二十年前，加里奥神父还只是个教职神父时，就已经可以让扬言要告发他的孩子在整个省会的天主教学校里混不下去。现在，这剧本上说，他已经成为了教区的负责人——裘奥即使告发他又能怎么样呢？没人会相信他。甚至神父连钱都不会给他，除非——”  
“除非什么？”黑发青年抢白道。  
“除非他有了新的、加里奥神父不能辩驳的证据。”  
黑发青年咬着嘴唇。  
“那就让他有这种证据。”他说。  
金发男人叹了口气。“那么，他就更不可能活着离开那间房间了。一个教区头头，让他的手下处理掉一个穷困的、异装癖的、根本没人在意的社会边缘的男人——谁会发现呢？谁会注意呢？他为什么要冒险给他钱，让他拿着自己的把柄一走了之？这不可能——他会用这把手枪杀了他。”  
舞台上陷入了沉默。  
“不。”半晌后，青年吐出一个字。  
“什么？”弗朗西斯问道。  
“不。”青年说，“不、不、不。你不明白。我要他走出那间房间。我要他走出那间房间！我要！他必须——他必须走出那间房间——他必须——”  
“我确实不明白。”弗朗西斯说道，打断了他，看上去有些焦躁，“这只是剧本。如果你自己正好好站在这儿，为什么要在意剧本里——”  
“因为他根本不是裘奥。”一个声音说道。  
转动的摄影机“啪”地静止了。  
一个男人出现在门边——正是灰白灯光中出现过的加里奥神父本人。只不过他比起回忆中已经两鬓斑白、满脸皱纹。  
“我总算找到你了。”他说，快步朝黑发青年走过去，想要拽住他的手臂，“跟我回去，安东尼奥——”  
“……我不知道你在说什么。”黑发演员说。他的眼睛里呈现出惊慌的神色，仓皇向后躲去，“……滚开，老头。不要碰我。”  
“安东尼奥？”金发男人的声音打断了他们。他一步跨入两人之间，一把抓住年迈男人的手腕，嫌恶地甩向一边。他看都没看加里奥，只是转头注视着黑发的年轻人。  
“所以，安东尼奥——这才是你真正的名字？”  
黑发青年惊愕地抬起头来。  
“什么？”他问道，“你知道……？”  
金发男人看着他。半晌后，他脸上露出一个夹杂着爱怜和失望的笑容。  
“你在镜头前是个好演员，对我却不是。”他说，“我从第一天就知道了。”  
黑发演员望着他，几乎震惊得说不出话来。  
“那你为什么还同意让我来演裘奥？”他问道。  
“因为我想看看你能走多远，作为一个演员……”金发男人含笑说道，眼睛里发出骇人的亮光，“我没有想到，你在镜头前无与伦比，远超想象，几乎是缪斯的人间形象……”他顿住了，似乎意识到自己过于激动的情绪而摇了摇头，轻轻咳嗽了一声。“不过，男孩……你到底是谁？”  
“他是安东尼奥·费尔南德斯。”神父的声音打断了他们，“他是裘奥的亲弟弟。”  
灯灭。

\--  
一扇投影幕布从舞台中央降了下来，缓缓盖住了墙上的十字架。加里奥神父站在幕布一旁，手里摇着一架投影仪。模糊而带着一部分黑点的胶片式影像出现在了幕布上——这是加里奥神父的叙述。  
先前那个黑发的男孩儿出现在闪动的画面里。他长大了一点儿，他毕业了。下一个画面他在往自己的腿上套一条茶色丝袜，但失败了。他看上去很气恼，他抓起书桌上的相框摔在地面上，那上面是他从天主教中学毕业时和神父的合影。他蹲在地上，两手扯着自己的头发，看上去在哭。下一个画面里，他又长大了几岁，而且已装扮完毕，穿着黑色丝袜的双腿交叠着坐在餐桌后，上身穿着一件浴袍，手里拿着一根香烟，桌上铺满了账单。镜头拉近时，可以看到他和安东尼奥确实长得非常相似，只不过他脸颊瘦削，眼眶微陷，眼睛周围是一片浓重的黑色，完全是瘾君子神思涣散而精神不佳的神情。此外，他披散在肩头的黑色长发很明显是真的。一个十岁出头的小男孩坐在餐桌的另一角，那应该是当年的安东尼奥，正低头努力地用铅笔做一道算术题。下一个画面，裘奥站在门口，和站在门外的加里奥神父争执，他用力把他推了出去，在他面前摔上了门。再下一个画面，加里奥神父依然站在门前，这次开门的是安东尼奥。他把加里奥神父让进门，门关上了。五分钟的黑屏。屏幕再亮起时，裘奥和加里奥站在沙发前争吵，裘奥看起来怒不可遏。  
“你这个狗杂种，”他用男人声线吼道，一只手里拿着一台老式胶卷相机，“我他妈的要杀了你。”  
“把胶卷给我，裘奥，这样对我们都没有好处。”中年男人说，尝试安抚他，“我没有强迫你弟弟。他答应了。我下周会带他去看芭蕾舞表演……”  
“滚你妈的，”裘奥骂道，“他根本什么都不懂，你怎么敢——”  
“裘奥，冷静点。”神父抬起手，用讨好的语气说，“我好不容易找到了你，你不愿意跟我一起，这没有关系。你本来也已经年纪太大了。但是你弟弟还小，我愿意帮助他，我知道你们捉襟见肘，我可以帮助你们，我会资助他去舞蹈学校——只要你把胶卷给我。”  
“放屁。”裘奥说，但是他的神色在听到“资助”二字时有一丝松动。他狠狠地注视着加里奥，半分钟后，他才开口：  
“我可以把胶卷给你。”他说，“但是你要给我们一笔钱。一次缴清。然后我们会离开这里，你永远不能再来找我们——否则我就把胶卷送给报社。”  
神父看着他。他看着神父。  
“……好吧。”半晌后，中年男人叹了口气，神情看上去有一丝伤怀，“下周一，你去我那里找我。带着胶卷——我会给你钱的。”  
投影仪“咔”地一声关闭了。一片空白的投影幕布慢慢向上升起、消失在了舞台顶部。墙上的十字架重新显露出来。灯光慢慢亮起，加里奥神父站在投影仪边，看向办公桌旁的弗朗西斯和安东尼奥。  
“不幸的是，”他说，“裘奥那天吸了太多海【//】洛【//】因，因为急性中毒，在我的办公室里去世了。”  
“撒谎！”安东尼奥撕裂的声音从舞台另一侧响起。他满脸泪水，在灯光下发着亮光，“是你们给他注射了过量的……你明知道他身体状况已经很差了！”  
“这么多年你还在误解我，真叫我伤心。”加里奥慢条斯理地说，“他是多年的瘾君子了，遗体检验也在他血液里发现了过量的海【//】洛【//】因——你怎么能说就是我干的呢？”  
“你这个混账东西……”安东尼奥骂道，他向年迈的男子冲去，但是常年的控制令他的精神难以战胜恐惧，他的拳头在碰到对方的鼻梁前停住了。花白头发的神父握住了他的拳头。  
“跟我回去吧，安东尼奥。”他用谆谆善诱的语气说道，“你忘了这么多年是谁一直在资助你？我给你的，你认为波诺弗瓦先生也能给你？你认为他会拯救你？别做梦了，孩子，他现在知道你是谁了，而他一直喜爱的是你的……”  
“请您先闭上一会儿嘴巴吧，老先生。”站在舞台另一头的弗朗西斯说道。听到他的声音，安东尼奥和神父一起转过头去望着他。  
“安东尼奥。”他开口了，而年轻男孩充满希望地望向他。  
“你该走了。”他说。  
“你说什么？”男孩难以置信地问道。  
“我说——电影拍完了。”男人说，他的脸上看不出表情，显现出一种难以接近的冷峻，“你该走了。”  
“你在生气么？”安东尼奥问，他看上去开始变得非常慌张。他挣脱了神父的手，试探地朝弗朗西斯走去，“你为什么要生气？”  
“你欺骗了我。”金发男人说，“难道我不应该生气吗？”  
“可你一开始就知道我不是他！”年轻男孩提高了声调，“这怎么能说是欺骗？”  
弗朗西斯没有说话。青年盯着他看了一会儿，发出了一声半是愤怒、半是绝望的嗤笑。  
“你爱上我了，对吧？”他轻声说，“你在气我冒充他，还是在气你自己爱上冒充的我？”  
弗朗西斯还是没有说话。他抬起一只手，轻轻放在青年的颊侧，用人们能想象最温柔的方式轻轻抚了抚。  
“可你瞒着我的不止这件事。”他抬起男孩的下巴，在他的嘴角吻了吻，“你在我面前总是不够聪明。走吧，安东尼奥。”  
年轻男孩看着他。他恨恨地瞪着他，仿佛要在他脸上烧出一个洞那样。良久之后，他猛地转过身去，弯腰踢掉了自己的高跟鞋，光着脚跑出了门。  
“请等一等，神父。”弗朗西斯开口说，叫住了想追出门去的加里奥。  
“怎么了，波诺弗瓦先生？”年长的男人说，回过头去看着他，“你想和我叙旧么？”  
“安东尼奥当年多大了？”弗朗西斯没有理会他，径直问道。  
加里奥看着他，仿佛没弄明白他为什么这么问。  
“什么当年？”他说。  
“你要……你要带他看芭蕾舞剧的那一年。”  
加里奥神父迷惑地看了他一眼，笑了出来。此刻弗朗西斯脸上难以掩饰的痛苦神色似乎娱乐了他。  
“十二岁，或者十三岁——怎么了？”他问道，“有什么问题吗？”  
弗朗西斯没有说话。他看着神父，神父看着他。他抵在办公桌上的拳头握紧了，指节发白。  
加里奥神父站在那儿，等着他的下一句话。  
“那台唱片机实际上是我的。”长久的沉默后，弗朗西斯说道。  
加里奥神父看起来花了半分钟才意识到他在说什么。  
“是么？”他不置可否地说道，看上去不知道对方为什么突然提起这个，“那台唱片机？玫瑰人生？一个令人印象深刻的夜晚。无所谓了，波诺弗瓦先生。你年纪已经太大了。我对你已经没了兴趣。安东尼奥虽然已经快二十岁了，但他还很年轻。如果你也想要他，波诺弗瓦先生，既然你曾经也是我的学生，而且他和他哥哥一样喜欢你——我们可以分享。”  
砰。  
弗朗西斯抓起办公桌上的手枪，一枪打穿了对方的胸膛。  
“你这狗杂种。”他轻声说道，声音和他拿枪的手一样颤抖着。砰。砰。他又连开了两枪。神父躺在地上不动了，灯光将墙上的十字架染成了红色。  
“结局。”他说，松手让手枪掉在了地上，“你不该活着走出这间办公室。”  
警笛声在背景中响起。  
弗朗西斯闭上眼睛，倚靠在办公桌上。在红色的十字架下，他轻轻哼唱起了《玫瑰人生》。

\--  
幕闭。  
全剧终。


End file.
